Pirates and Princesses
by daisygirl101
Summary: Every once and a while, fairytales that contain pirates and princesses end happily, especially when you throw in a family and True Love.


Little Captain Swan thing here taking place in the Enchanted Forest (:

I promise _It's Only Destiny _will get somewhere soon! I promise!

**UPDATE: I now have a twitter account! Find the link in my profile or search for daisygirl101_ff on twitter. Follow me for updates on stories, news on upcoming chapters, and possible sneak peeks of future chapters. I want to interact with you guys more than I currently do and see what interests you! (:**

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

Emma enjoyed the cool feeling of the ocean washing up onto her feet. The rocks under her weren't exactly comfortable, but she didn't mind that. The breeze the sea gave her was enough to make up for the rocky seat.

She watched as the white cloth that made up her dress flowed with the breeze, barely kissing the sea water below her. Her blue high-heeled shoes sat beside her, long forgotten after her bare feet came into contact with the ocean.

Ever since her marriage, the sea was her true home. Being in her Captain's arms, standing aboard the Jolly Roger, with her children by her side: that was truly home. Eight-year-old Ana walked over and sat beside her mother. She looked down at the sea, then back to her mother.

"What're you doing mommy?" Ana asked curiously, and Emma's eyes opened for the first time in several minutes.

"Enjoying the sea. I like it," Emma confessed.

"Do you miss daddy, mommy?" Ana asked quietly. Killian had been gone for two months now, an entire month longer than he originally had planned. It had kept Emma extremely preoccupied and her mother was no help. It was almost pushing Ana away from Emma due to the stress Emma had been feeling. Emma turned to her daughter, who was dressed in a bright pink spring dress.

"Of course I do, Ana," Emma replied.

"I bet I miss him more," Ana said with a small smile. Emma only chuckled lightly. "Hey mommy? Can we play a game?"

"Well of course," Emma replied, smiling at her brunette daughter. She had beautiful blue-green eyes and darker hair that seemed to lighten in the sun. "What would you like to play?"

"Pirates and princesses!" Ana declared loudly. Emma raised an eyebrow. _Dad is definitely rubbing off…_

"Teach me how to play," Emma said brightly.

"You're the pirate and I'm the princesses! Try and capture me and take me to your ship! I dare you!" Suddenly, little Ana was running across the gravel, not caring about the fact that it was extremely improper for a princess. Emma didn't care either. Her blue heels were left forgotten on the rocky wall as she took off after Ana with a laugh, her mind finally on something other than her husband's mysterious disappearance.

"Arg! I'm goin' to make you walk the plank!" Emma yelled gleefully as she chased after her daughter. Ana's bubbly laughs seemed to brighten the sky as Emma finally caught up with her. Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and picked her up with a spin. "Arg! I've got you now!"

"No!" Ana yelled with a laugh. Emma carried her to the docks and set her on a barrel near the edge.

"Me thinks you need to walk to the plank!" Emma declared proudly, fighting a smile. Ana shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Never! I won't ever listen to you Captain!" Ana yelled back.

"There be no hope for ye now, Princess Ana! There be nothing ye can do!" Emma declared in her best pirate voice with her hands on her hips. Ana's face suddenly lit up.

"Here comes my rescue!" Emma turned and a gray horse was cantering down the docks. Her son sat proudly on the horse with a smirk. "My brother has come to save me!" Henry only laughed.

"Is this pirate captain bothering you, m'lady?" Henry asked as he climbed down.

"Arg! Ye can't have the princess! She be mine!" Emma declared and grabbed a nearby sword. Her son fought to hide his smile as he drew his sword in return.

"Don't worry Princess Ana, I will save you!" Mother and son fought one another with their swords, enjoying the playful banter of the situation. Emma quickly slid her sword in between her son's arm and side, and he groaned in false pain. "Oh no, I have failed you, Princess. If only there was someone to save me," Henry declared as he fell to his knees. Emma struggled to keep from laughing.

"I will finish you off now, Prince!" Emma declared as she went for her sword. She took it from its place, making sure to be careful not to cut Henry. She raised the sword above her head and looked behind her at her daughter. Ana's eyes were wide and worry was written on her face. She knew it was all a game, but the worry in her eyes almost stopped Emma. Emma began to swing the sword down to 'stab' her son, but another sword blocked hers with a cling. Confused, Emma looked up.

"Your pirating is weak, Captain, and I will not let you take my mate's life," the thick accent explained. Her eyes were met with those of her own Captain, and she fought to continue the charade for her daughter.

"Aye! I bet ye can't lay a hand on her!" The two lovers fought again, being careful not to hurt one another. Killian had managed to corner Emma and he smiled that grin that made Emma's legs weak.

"My darling Captain, surrender the Princess before I murder you!" Henry stood slowly and picked up Ana, who was all too interested in her parents' game. Killian's eyes met his stepson's. "Run Henry, take Princess Ana with you! I'll stop this pirate!" Killian yelled. Henry place Ana onto the horse and took off, sending a smile in his parents' direction.

Emma pushed her sword against Killian's with a grinding metal sound. Killian's eyes met hers as she pushed him back to finish their battle. Swords clanged and swung against one another until Killian knocked Emma's sword away. He stormed over to Emma, wrapped an arm around her waist, tossed his sword to the ground, tangled his free hand in her blonde curls, and kissed her. The passion between them could be felt all the way back at the castle. Emma wrapped her arms around her sailor's neck and pulled him even closer. The lack of oxygen forced them apart.

"I missed you so much Killian," Emma said with a breathy laugh. He smiled back and pushed her curls away from her face.

"I missed you more darling."

"What kept you so long?" Emma asked as she began to notice the minor cuts and bruises on his cheeks.

"There was an unfortunate storm. The Roger is fine; she is docked in the harbor. The crew have all made it home as well," he explained, trying to keep his wits as Emma gently traced the cuts on his face. A tear escaped her eye, which Killian quickly kissed off of her cheek.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again, you can't. I won't be able to survive another two months without you," Emma said. Killian brushed the oncoming tears away.

"My darling, I missed you more than ever," he said as he kissed his wife once again. The gray horse returned again with the two children aboard. A chestnut brown horse came galloping behind it. Henry rode up and smiled greatly at his parents. Emma had her head tucked comfortably under Killian's chin and against his chest. He held her with pride and both arms around her waist. Her hands were settled comfortably on his chest.

"I believe there's a king and queen awaiting your arrival, Dad," Henry said with a smile. Emma smiled again and looked up at Killian, who raised an eyebrow.

"After you, m'lady," he said with a dramatic bow. Emma snickered and saddled Killian's horse. After helping her on, Killian climbed on right behind her. She snuggled against his chest comfortably as he took hold of the reins in his only hand. His hook rested on her waist comfortably as he nibbled on her neck ever so lightly for a moment. Henry took off on his horse with his sister and Killian followed closely behind.

The wind whipped through Emma's golden hair gently and her Captain held her close. The scent of sea breeze and spring flowers filled the air, and Emma closed her eyes and marveled it. To her, this was home.

She had finally found her Tallahassee.

* * *

This is nowhere near as long as I'd like to it be, but oh well.

**July 30, 2014 Update: Found this in my folder from June. I have no idea why it was never posted, but it's been done for almost a month! My bad :3**


End file.
